This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Accurate data, including, for example, a count of fishing casts made, can be very useful for a fisherman. A device that can capture this data can provide advantages to a fisherman. Such advantages include requiring less time to record information, and collecting more accurate data.